1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) and the method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs are semiconductors that convert electrical energy into light. Compared to conventional light sources, the LEDs have higher energy conversion efficiency, higher radiance (i.e., they emit a larger quantity of light per unit area), longer lifetime, higher response speed, and better reliability. At the same time, LEDs generate less heat. Therefore, LED modules are widely used as light sources in optical imaging systems, such as displays, projectors, and so on.
A conventional LED commonly includes an N-type semiconductor layer, a P-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, an N-type electrode, and a P-type electrode. The active layer is located between the N-type semiconductor layer and the P-type semiconductor layer. The P-type electrode is located on the P-type semiconductor layer. The N-type electrode is located on the N-type semiconductor layer. Typically, the P-type electrode is transparent. In operation, a positive voltage and a negative voltage are applied respectively to the P-type semiconductor layer and the N-type semiconductor layer. Thus, holes in the P-type semiconductor layer and photons in the N-type semiconductor layer can enter the active layer and combine with each other to emit visible light.
However, extraction efficiency of LEDs is low because typical semiconductor materials have a higher refraction index than that of air. Large-angle light emitted from the active layer may be internally reflected in LEDs, so that a large portion of the light emitted from the active layer will remain in the LEDs, thereby degrading the extraction efficiency.
What is needed, therefore, is a light emitting diode and a method for making the same, which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.